


Cover art for "A Private Affair"

by avictoriangirl



Series: The Associates Covers [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Art, Charles is a Professor, Cover Art, Erik Being Cocky, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl





	Cover art for "A Private Affair"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Private Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288330) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 




End file.
